


Writhing Moons

by LilWitchery



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Judy Alvarez caught my heart, Smut in the future maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWitchery/pseuds/LilWitchery
Summary: Panam provides V and Judy with the opportunity of a lifetime—leave Night City with the Aldecados.This multi-part work goes over my idea of how life outside of Night City goes for these characters as V tries her hardest to survive the passing days.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Writhing Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Cyberpunk 2077 (especially Judy) caught my heart and I want to create my idea of how these characters would interact more. The Aldecado ending was my favorite, and I just want to add more to it. 
> 
> This is also my first time writing in a long while, so please bare with me! Any constructive feedback is appreciated.

As the infant sun touched Night City’s horizon, V snuck into Judy’s apartment. Granted, it was her home as well, but this particular appearance of V’s was meant to be a surprise, and a surprise it would be because the merc rarely woke this early in the morning. The apartment was chillingly quiet. The idle noises of Judy’s electronics, whether it be her computer’s fan screaming for reprieve or the robot she was tinkering on sparking to life, were absent. This is perfect, V thought, and got to work before her output woke up from her slumber. While she had never done something like this, ever, there was an extra pep in V’s step as she lost herself in a plan that would make Johnny cringe.

If only Johnny was still with her.

It wasn’t long before V heard a stirring in the back. Through the bursting excitement V had, there was a sting of dread. What if her certainties were unfounded and Judy rejected her?

She couldn’t afford to finish the thought as Judy’s tired voice rang from behind her. “V? What in the world’s all this?”

V turned around, ignoring the breakfast she was currently making and the kitchen counter decorated with various gifts—mostly snacks—for the girl who couldn’t leave her thoughts. “All what?” The smile on her face was absolutely foolish.

Judy picked between the items as if they would shatter at her touch. “Is all of this for me?”

“Maybe.”

“I can’t believe you.” Judy sat down, nose twitching at the smell of V’s cooking. “Smells good, what you’re making. What’s the occasion?”

The smile on V’s face faltered before dropping off completely. “I have a question. A serious one.’

V’s sudden changed in demeanor was mirrored in Judy. “Alright,” she let out nervously. “Shoot.”

V had to play her cards right. “I’ve been trying to figure out what to do after Mikoshi and Panam mentioned that the Aldecados were skipping town and—”

“You want to leave with them?”

“—I want us to leave with them. Panam offered, Jude.”

The kitchen was silent bar the sizzling of food on the stove. Judy’s brow slowly unfurrowed until her brown irises quivered in shock. V knew that Judy always wanted to leave Night City. It was her dream and here it was being handed to her. A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to ditch the city with a group of people she barely knew into a world far less known by either of them, but they could make it work. They’d have to.

Concern started to rise in V’s chest. “Jude?”

Judy snapped to attention. “Shit, sorry, I just…I can’t wrap my head around this, V.”

“Is that a no?” V’s eyes lowered.

“No! I mean, no, it’s not a no.” Judy made her away around the counter and lifted her hands, gently cupping V’s face and bringing her eyes to concerned ones. “I’ve always wanted to leave this shitty city. I just never thought the chance would come so soon.”

A weight fell off of V’s shoulders and breathed a heavy sigh. “Well, here I am to bribe you with a good time.”

Judy’s eyes darted to the counter full of candy. “Seems like you’re bribing me with more than that.”

V’s smirk widened into a cheesy grin, but softened once again. “I still need an answer though, Jude. Panam wants to head out as soon as she can.”

“Tell her to make room for one more, then.”

V’s dumb smile returned in full force and she pulled Judy into a close hug, startling the smaller girl. “Great. We can get on the road as soon as nightfall.” V let Judy go slightly, just enough for the two to see the emotion dancing in each other’s eyes. Through all the joy, V noticed the uncertainty that wasn’t buried very deep beneath the surface.

She pulled Judy into a soft kiss, enjoying as Judy’s arms wrapped around the back of her neck. Before she pulled her closer, Judy pulled away, much to V’s disappointment.

“Your eggs are burning,” Judy said, cheeks flushed.

V smirked. “Is this some new way of flirting?”

“No, you gonk.” Judy pointed at the skillet on the stove. “Your burning breakfast.”

V turned around with fervor, cursing her absentmindedness. The eggs were indeed burning and Judy’s soft chuckle from behind her wasn’t helping in the slightest.

Judy hugged V from behind, her thin fingers snaking up her shirt. “I suppose I’ll get to packin’, chef.”

With a scoff and a smile, V gestured for Judy to go get ready. Breakfast may have been a bust, but things still turned out for the better. V had a strong feeling Judy wouldn’t say no, but hearing her agree sent a warm feeling blossoming through her chest. The last weeks had been rough ones and for a moment, there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. Judy and her could finally ditch Night City and the grasp it seemed to have on everyone who walked its streets.

Yet, V’s absent smile wavered once more as she scraped the burnt eggs into the trash. Mikoshi had been a shit show of massive proportions and…she hadn’t spilled it all to Judy yet. Johnny was gone, that much she knew, but V couldn’t find the strength to tell her that she may or may not flatline in just six months.

Hey, Jude, I know you watched everyone you care about meet a tragic end and I might join them! V mocked inwardly, then sighed at how childish she was being. She could almost hear Johnny calling her a coward. I am not a coward, she argued with the ghost of Johnny past. 

But she was, and she knew it.

Blood trickled into the open trash can. V quickly brought her wrist to her nose and, as if to throw salt in the wound, of course it was smeared with red. She’d have to tell Jude sooner than later, but that was tomorrow’s problem.

For now, she wanted to enjoy the idea of the future. The idea of Judy and her living a fantasy. As far as V was concerned, reality would have to come crashing down another day.


End file.
